


Bread 饼

by orphan_account



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus在初见Judas时，给了他一块饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread 饼

While they were eating, Jesus took bread, said the blessing, broke it, and giving it to his disciples said, “Take and eat; this is my body.”  
(Matthew 26:26)

“Drink from it, all of you, for this is my blood of the covenant, which will be shed on behalf of many for the forgiveness of sins.”  
(Matthew 26:27-28)

无论多少年过去，犹大始终会记得那一日。那时正值加利利最长的夏至日，太阳如若一颗被上帝把玩的炙烈火球，日光由暗淡迅速转为浓烈浑浊。犹大还记得自己那时端坐在枯瘠炎热的山坡之上，日光恰到好处地倾洒在他的干燥的 皮肤上，他龇着牙齿，任由粗粝燥热地石面烙磕着自己的身躯，因这不合时宜的炎热而显得极为烦躁。他皱着眉头，迅速地搓着手，嘴里不断地咒骂着上帝与宙斯，像是这些来自于先人的博大信仰不过是一场笑话。  
耶稣出现的时机十分凑巧，像是只为了将人们的等待推至最高潮，在犹大准备起身离开的那一刻，他迈着缓慢的步伐，穿过人群与喧嚣，缓缓地走上前，直至笔直地站在了山的最顶端。他直直地杵在远处，逆着光，像是逾越节时锦旗的标杆，日光彻底而又凌冽地笼罩在他深棕色的头发之上，犹大的视线不经意间向那边望去，他眯着眼睛，远远地看见耶稣的身影像是在闪着光。  
沿着石坡而坐的人们因为耶稣的到来而发出惊呼，他们大声地呼喊他的名字， 仿佛眼里只有那关于天国与人间的无聊构想。  
犹大不屑地看着这一切，小声地闷哼，最终，他叹了一口气，不耐地坐下，任由炎热将他彻底吞噬，直至变为鼻头几颗豆大的汗珠。  
他缓缓抬起头，将视线向那个离他距离不过几尺的男人处聚焦。日光将耶稣的轮廓照射得模糊不清，他穿着粗糙的布衣裳，脚下的草鞋看起来像是将要磨破了，然而，他却显得神采奕奕，眼里盛满了执着，与那时加利利所蔓延出来的绝望与浮躁极其相反，像是某片在夏季时分便已经泛黄的树叶，生命过早地逝去，唯剩下骨架子仍旧驻留。  
耶稣的声音缓慢地自远处传来，极像是上帝所令天使布下的福音：“我今日所要告诉你们的，乃是天父所要传达的信息。我并不是你们眼中所想的神，我不过是一个普通的凡人，因着天父的任务而来到这里，将所有的救赎与希望带给你们。”耶稣的声音并不大，却带着过多坚定的希望。他的脊背挺得笔直，微微闭着眼睛，任由带着灼热的微风轻轻地吹刮着他的脸颊。犹大眯着眼睛，看见耶稣那深棕色的头发在湛蓝至不真实的天空之间随意飘散着。  
那是犹大从未看见过的光景。在他浅显的记忆里，他从未遇见过像是耶稣这般的人，带着阳光与希望，从不会被罗马的破败侵袭，就像是从《历法》之中走出来的天神，圣洁至不可以侵犯，人们一旦提及，只能带着仰慕与惊叹。  
最终，犹大合上了双眼，任由燥热的阳光肆意地扑打至自己身上。他的脑海里始终闪现着耶稣的话语，他感到耶稣正缓缓地走近他，向他伸出手。那一连串的记忆不断地折磨着他，像是创世之初的撒旦，带着轻蔑与诱惑，对他旁敲侧击，只为引诱他去摘下树上那最为宝贵的果实。  
最终，他像是发了狂，开始小声地喃喃着耶稣的名字，仿佛那是他永不能放弃的誓言。

01.  
犹大还记得，耶稣初次见到他时，递给他一块饼。  
彼时的阳光依旧如同那日一般焦灼炎热，像是那个神话里反复描述的、经由宙斯的诅咒所锻造而成的炼狱。他靠在街角的灰泥巴墙上，喝着一碗早已被日光熏至枯竭的泥水。这时的耶路撒冷刚刚从旱灾中缓过神来，人们大多饥瘦不堪，街上满是怨言与愤怒。犹大皱着眉头，试图将这些充斥着绝望与抑郁的氛围抛却至脑后。他揉了揉太阳穴，快速地喝下那碗带着苦味的泥巴水。  
他缓慢地抓起那个放在地上的小破包裹，轻轻地叹了一口气，却发现周围的行人此刻已然形成了一个小小的天然屏障，将他死死地包围至墙角。他有些不耐地吸了一口气，脑中盘算着如何冲破这片由人群所形成的沼泽。他抿了抿嘴唇，紧紧地抓住肩上的包裹，飞速地闪过身，在他正准备撞开站在他眼前的行人时，他听见有人在小声地叫他的名字：“犹大。”  
“你是谁？”他皱着眉头回过头。  
耶稣只是微笑着，沉默不语的走近他，缓缓地从袋子里掏出一块饼，小心翼翼地递至他的眼前。  
“为什么？”犹大小声地说，他无疑是不耐烦的，像是想要在这个瞬间迅速地挣脱由人群所构成的囚笼。他伸出手，像是想要推开耶稣，迅速地自这片看起来尴尬荒芜的土地之中抽身而出。  
耶稣没有回答他，只是如那日那般，直直地杵在那里，微笑着递给他那块饼。那块粗糙的、甚至连最炙热的阳光都无法穿透的饼。犹大还记得，在那时，饼面的粗糙质感彻底地吸收了所有的阳光，在这片刺眼的光辉之下是那么的与众不同。  
为此，他只是眯着眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇。仿佛自然而然地，他没有继续说话，只是急促地接过那块饼，像是逃避似地将它粗糙地塞进了布包裹里。

而后，他便随着耶稣在罗马的各地周游。他在清晨时随着耶稣穿行在旷野里，在某个漆黑的夜晚沿着加利利的河畔缓缓行走，在星空之下倾听着耶稣的小声布道。那是一段他从未经历过的光景。他在过往从未体验过人生之美好、信仰之愉悦，仿佛他的生命便是一片阴郁苍厥的灰，阳光从不会自天空中降临。  
他在等待着一个人的来临。他想，那个人一定会缓缓地走至他的身边，带领他离开这片满是绝望的枯瘠之地。可他始终没能等到。于是，他一个人在自己那寂寥平凡、长满着杂草的精神花园里枯坐，惴惴不安地等待着那个人的到来。  
可这份等待实在是太过于漫长，以致于他的精神与信仰早已随着等待消亡，缓缓地湮灭在漆黑的夜空里。  
他在最终等来了耶稣，可这实在是太晚了。他的信仰早已经消失殆尽，唯剩下一具枯朽的身体仍旧孤零零地杵在这个喧嚣的尘世里。  
他始终没有吃掉那块饼，仿佛那块饼就是他生活的全部信仰与希望，他一旦失去了这块饼便会与撒旦共同堕落进那个阴冷漆黑的地底。他将饼小心翼翼地放入一个坚硬的黑匣子里，又用粗布精心包裹，直至最终甚至都看不清匣子原本的形状。他每日反复检查，这块饼像是变成了他的生命，一旦它遭到破坏，他的生命便会损伤殆尽。可那块饼始终一动不动地停留在黑匣子里，无论他如何行走，这块饼的形状依旧不曾改变——它仍旧粗糙地在反射着刺目的阳光，决绝彻底地阻隔掉所有的光源与希望。  
他无数次向耶稣提及起这块饼，疑惑地询问耶稣交之这块饼的缘由，但最终他得来的不过是耶稣的沉默。  
尽管如此，他却从未停止过锲而不舍地反复问询。他小心地任由自己的声音打着转，“拉比。”他学着彼得那样称呼耶稣，“为什么你要交给我那块饼。”他恭敬地低下头，试图让自己的话语里充满敬意。  
“这是主的旨意。”耶稣小声地回答，声音听上去有些断断续续。  
“主的旨意？”犹大带着疑问地重复，“主想要告诉我什么呢？”  
“天父将这块饼交由给我，便是希望我将这块饼带给你。他自然有自己的想法——”耶稣顿了顿，恢复了原有的语调，“而他的想法，是我也无法参透的。”耶稣轻轻地叹了一口气，又加上一句，“而我们也无法妄加猜测天父的旨意。”  
“那我们要如何参透这一切？”  
“犹大。”耶稣缓缓地说，他转过头，对向犹大的视线，一字一句地说，“我们永远也无法了解天父的想法。我们所要做的仅仅只是凭着自己的心去做这一切，而天父，他早就为我们安排好了所有。”  
“拉比，你的意思是说，我们无法改变自己的既定的命运？”  
“命运又怎么能改变呢？犹大。”耶稣的话语中充满了无奈。“天父早就知道我们这世界将会发生什么，他只是给了我们去选择这一切的权利。但我们的命运？”耶稣讽刺地笑了，“我们永远也无法改变。”他小声地叹了一口气，低下头去，始终没有再看向犹大。  
犹大没有再说话，只是尴尬地笑了笑，迅速地走出离开耶稣，任由他独自一人坐在远处。

02.  
又一次地，他随着耶稣来到加利利海。彼时已近夏末，太阳微微蔫了头，日光并不像之前那般充斥着令人恐惧的炙热了。四周略带着鱼腥味的风轻柔地向他扑来，带着盐味的沙砾小心地黏附在他的脸上，他抿了抿发干的嘴角，只是感到脸部有些发痒。耶稣正缓步走在他的前方，风将耶稣的头发吹成逆风的形状，耶稣迎着阳光缓慢地走着，像是全然不在乎时间的逐渐流逝。日光在犹大的脸上微微倾斜，让他微微眯起了双眼。他看向站在前方的耶稣，始终不发一言。  
彼得的声音出现得有些不合时宜：“拉比，我们为何来到此处？”彼得看起来带着些许不耐烦，他皱着眉头，话语急促。  
“寻找真理。”耶稣笑着说，他的声音依旧是极轻的，“你是否还记得我与你共同捕鱼的那一次？”  
彼得只是挠挠头，“真理？可这里只有一片海，甚至连人都无法看见。”  
“真理并不局限于一个地方，它在每个人的心中。”耶稣缓缓地开口，“每个人都要接受自己的命运——你无从去改变它们。”  
“拉比，那么你呢？”犹大皱着眉头，清了清嗓子，迅速地说道，“你是否也了解到你原本的命运？如果天父早已将我们的命运既定，那么你便理应也参透了你自己的共同命运了吧？”  
“你认为呢，犹大？”  
“我并不知道，拉比。”犹大迅速地回答。  
“那么我的答案如你一样。”耶稣的声音依旧缓缓，“我亦是人。”他笑了笑，停下自己的脚步，回过头去看向站在一旁有些发愣的犹大，“我与你一般，亦会受到伤害，亦会死去。我即便知道自己的命运也没有办法去改变，一切都是注定的，而一切又都是循环，我们唯有信仰天上那至高无上的天父才能得到仅有的救赎。”  
“可……”犹大欲言又止。  
“犹大。”耶稣依旧微笑着，“我之于你是什么呢？”  
“是我生命唯一的希望……”犹大的放慢了自己的语速，他的声音很轻，轻至像是要溶解在加利利这过分咸湿的海风之中。  
“不。”耶稣迅速地回答——像是报有敌意似的，他的声音充斥着更多坚定的意味，“ 我并非是你生命之中的希望。我或许是你的导师，或许会为你指明方向，可我从未是你的希望。”  
“为什么要如此说？”犹大充满疑惑，“我主，当你将那块饼交给我时，便已经是我的希望了。”  
耶稣没有说话，只是微微摇了摇头，又一次转过身去，“你是如何看我呢？仅仅只是仰慕吗？”  
“是的……我主，我的忠心一如既往，从未改变。”犹大恭谨地说。  
“那么便是错了。”耶稣叹了一口气，“我们都错了。”  
“我主，我并不懂——”犹大小声地说。  
“你将会懂的——或许，我们终究会懂的。”耶稣轻轻叹了一口气，微微迈开脚步，又一次前行在加利利海之畔。

他们最终在加利利海的末端停留驻足，此时已经将近黄昏，浓烈的日光早已收敛了应有的强悍，夜色逐渐席卷了夜空。更多的星辰如期而至，它们小心翼翼地装点着漆黑至极的夜幕。耶稣放慢了脚步，最终缓缓停了下来。加利利海的湖水轻轻地漫过了他的脚趾，使他在这个略显阴冷的黑夜里感到有些寒冷。  
“我们便在这里驻足。”耶稣的声音十分平静。  
雅各松了气似地停了下来，站在他声旁的彼得显然也因为这过分漫长无聊的旅途而显得无精打采。使徒们悉悉索索地将行李放至地上，又轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“我主，我始终不明白。”犹大不合时宜地发问。  
“为什么？”耶稣抬起头，看向站在一旁的犹大。  
“有关于你今日所说的话——”犹大有意拉长了话语，“我始终没有理解其中的含义。”  
耶稣没有说话，只是就着彼得刚刚升起的火堆坐下，任由那橘黄色的光扑打着自己的脸颊。他没有说话，只是环顾着围聚在火堆旁的使徒们。最终，他像是感到了厌烦，突然闭上了眼睛。  
“我主——”他感到犹大在叫他的名字，可他并不是那么想回答。  
“你有何事呢，犹大？”他没有睁开眼睛。  
“我们的命运是注定的吗？”犹大小声地说，“我希望你能给我一个真正的答案。”  
“你怎么知道我今日所说不是真实的世界？”耶稣声音缓缓，“我们又如何判断什么是真实的世界呢？”  
“我不知道。”犹大说，“但我认为，我们的命运并不是由天父掌握的。他既然创造了我们，那么便理应给我们自由生长的权利。”  
“天父给了我们生存的权利，但这权利并不是无限的。人们不知道自己今后的命运，便会认为自己是自由自在的。可实际上，我们每个人的命运都是注定的，自我们从母亲的身体之中脱离而出，我们的命运便已然注定。”耶稣叹了一口气，“但…不知道自己的今后终归是好事。”耶稣的话语逐渐微弱，直至细不可闻，“我宁可不知道我今后会经历些什么。”  
“可我想知道。”犹大说，“我主，请你告诉我一切。”  
“你不会想知道。”耶稣说，“你所面对的亦不会轻于我。”耶稣叹了一口气，睁开眼睛缓缓看向坐在一旁的犹大，“但你终归会了解这一切。”耶稣突然站起身来，缓缓走进犹大，“你还保存着那块饼吗？”  
“你初见时给我的那一块？”  
“是的，犹大。”  
犹大没有回答，只是自身旁小心翼翼地抽出那个用粗布包裹着的黑匣子。他将黑匣子缓缓拖起，轻声说道，“我将它封存在这个匣子里。”  
“它是否依旧完好？”耶稣笑了笑。  
“我想是的。”犹大迅速地回答，“我今日未曾查看。”他语气急促，说着便要打开那个匣子。  
“你不需要这么做了，犹大。这块饼并没有坏掉。”耶稣缓缓地说，“不管你如何做，它至少在现在依旧会是原来的模样。”  
“我不懂。”  
“这块饼并非天父给你的。”耶稣顿了顿，“是我赠与给你的。”他小声地叹了一口气，“尽管我不能告诉你原因——但我想，你迟早有一日会知道。”  
“那一日是何时？”犹大将黑匣子轻轻放回了包裹之中，直至确认黑匣子完好无恙后他才抬起头来，定定地看向耶稣。  
“我想，那一日应该很快便会到来了。”耶稣轻声说，“而我们所要做的仅仅是等待。等待那一日的来临。”  
犹大没有说话，只是低下头，不断地把玩着那块粗布，他咽了咽喉咙，喃喃自语，“我主，有关于你今日的问题，我想我已经知道了答案。”他顿了顿，自顾自地说了下去，“我想，我并不仅仅是仰慕你的。”  
耶稣没有回答犹大，只是闭上了眼睛，像是没有听见犹大的声音。

03.  
有关于对耶稣的感情，犹大也无法说个明白。他只能仔细地自脑海中挑拣出几个过于浅显的形容词——或是敬仰？或是瞻慕？他从未给这份感情下过一个定论。这份感情实在是过于复杂，以致于当他试图用语句将它描绘出来时，他所得到的不过是一连串复杂粗粝的词汇。  
他想，这绝非是爱情。毕竟，爱情这种东西说起来是多么的可耻，它是自《创世纪》起便被定下的罪过，他永远也无法爱着耶稣，无论是以何种形式都不能。于是，当耶稣问及起他时，他竟是茫然了。他无法将自己的全部想法告诉给对方，他只能小心翼翼地将这份感情潜藏在内心深处，任由它在岁月的痕迹之中逐渐湮灭消融。  
他想，这份感情是不能明说的，他理应将它们全然熄灭在最初——但他始终无法做到。  
他小心翼翼地将那块饼封存，仿佛那块饼便是他那早已经破碎不堪的爱情。

04.  
他们在第二日便离开加利利海，乘着一尾小船前往水域的另一边。天气仍旧是晴朗的，日光依旧柔和地笼罩着这片辽阔无垠的水域。耶稣靠在船壁上，微微合着眼，细细地倾听着河水触击船壁的声音。他始终没有看向犹大，仿佛自那晚之后与犹大的所有的接触便是罪恶。他始终恐惧着，尽管他仍旧不明白自己究竟恐惧些什么。  
这是毫无理由的，他为什么要担忧至此？  
他只是这么想着，任由时间与微风细细地撩打着自己的躯体，直至带领自己走向另一个不知名的方向。  
他反复询问自己，究竟是什么缘由会让他将那块饼交给犹大。可无论他如此思考，他始终找不到缘由。他像是在初次见到犹大时便已经看到了全部，他仿佛看见了他们之间应有的悲惨结局——可他终究还是无力去改变什么。他是救世主，是所有人的救星，是犹太人的信仰，他怎么可以会因为这些普通的惦念而改变自己的心性与职责？  
他始终不敢回过头去看犹大一眼。

许久，当四周的阳光逐渐散去，暮色缓缓来临，天幕再一次回复星辰点点，他才再一次睁开眼睛。他揉了揉太阳穴，像是察觉到什么似地，想要在这条微微颤颤的小船里站起身来。他突然想要回过头去，看一眼坐在船末尾的犹大。  
“我主。”犹大的声音不合时宜地打破了他的思考。  
“犹大。”他照着犹大的语气回答他，直直地背过身去，将视线转移至犹大的身上。  
“我看你始终没有休息。”犹大的语气十分平静，像是在阐述一个再为简单不过的故事，“我主，你又有什么担忧呢？”  
“我又会有什么担忧？”他笑了笑，任由星光在打在他的脸上，将他的轮廓照射得模糊不清。  
“如你所见，每个人都会有担忧。所以，我想，即便是你也应该有事所担忧。”犹大轻轻地叹了一口气，“我主，你终究是太累了。我仅仅跟随你不过数日，我便已经感觉到你身上所背负的重担。你需要毫无缺漏地履行所有天父的律法，可你只是一个凡人……”犹大撇过头去，看向加利利海此刻深冽阴沉的湖水，“你所要承担的太多，我担心你终有一日会倒下。”  
“这是我的使命，自我出生起天父便赋予我的使命。”耶稣小声地回答，“我无从去改变它，所以只能淡然地去接受。耶稣生下来便是为了救赎和使命而生，布道便是我的全部，拯救世人便是我的全部信仰。”  
“可我始终认为，你如果不离开伯利恒的话——”犹大的话语间带着颤抖，“我想，你如果不离开伯利恒的话——”  
“不，犹大。”他冷冷地打断坐在他对面的男人，“我必须离开那里，因为这是我的使命。”  
“什么是你的使命？”犹大说，“布道？可你终究无法拯救世人。”  
“我的使命是赴死。”耶稣抬起头，直直地对向犹大的视线，他的语速很慢，像是在宣告一条来自天堂的喜讯，“我必须要死去，这便是我的全部职责。”  
犹大没有迅速地回答他，他只是呆滞地坐在那许久，直至耶稣小声地叹了一口气，他才反应过来，小心翼翼地说，“我主，你当然不需要去死。”  
“不，犹大。”耶稣叹了一口气，“这是便是我一开始就知道的命运。”  
“那么我呢？”犹大突然说道，“我的命运又是如何？”  
耶稣没有说话，他只是迅速地低下头去，像是逃避似地闭上了眼睛。  
“耶稣，你在逃避。”犹大的语气带着些许恼怒，他甚至一改自己的措辞，“你不应该逃避的，你不应该……”他喃喃着这串简单的句子。  
而耶稣只是闭着眼睛，任由自己靠在摇晃的船壁上，他感到自己在不断地颤抖着，另一种情感正逐渐地在他的心底最深处逐渐生长，他甚至都难以控制住这份不合时宜的禁忌感情。他想，自己许是爱上了犹大了。他爱上了那个执迷不悟、始终不曾改变自己想法的男人。他无法克制住自己的这份感情，可他始终不能明说。  
毕竟，他是救世主，是所有人的希望。  
他不能爱上任何一个人。这本是上帝不曾允许过的。

05.  
直至天空微明，日光小心地自云层之间渗透而下，犹大才缓缓地自梦中清醒。他伸出手试图触碰附着在脸上的光斑，却不小心落了空。他模模糊糊地睁开双眼，试图让自己迅速地醒觉。他小心地伸出自己的胳膊，想要纵伸一个懒腰，却在手臂伸长的那一刻，触碰到了坐在身后的耶稣。  
犹大因为过于剧烈的触碰而惊讶地回过头去，“我主……？”他的话语带着些许困顿。  
“犹大，你醒了？”耶稣迅速地回应，像是想要逃离这份太过于难忍的尴尬。  
“是的。”犹大点了点头，没有再说话。  
耶稣只是笑了笑，又一次转过头去看向身旁湛蓝色的加利利海。彼时湖水像是要与天空的连成一片一般，在地平线处与天空自然而然地融合自了一起。彼得欣悦地站起身来，大声呼喊着：“我们抵达对岸了！”末了，他像是想起什么似地，转过头看向耶稣，放低自己的音量问道，“拉比，我们将去哪里呢？”  
“耶路撒冷。”耶稣微笑着，任由日光小心地覆盖在他的身上，“我们的终点。”  
“终点？”雅各的声音听上去十分开心，“我们的旅途便是尽了？”  
“是的。”耶稣点了点头，撇过头去看向加利利的海水，“每一场旅途终究会走到尽头，就像这加利利的水面，在经历过数万年之后终究会退去，而生命终究会逝去，每个人的灵魂终究会消融。”耶稣叹了一口气，“我已是时候去面对死亡了。”  
“拉比，我们并不懂你的意思。”彼得迅速回答道，“你怎么又会死？”  
“我与你一般，都是借着平凡的躯体而活。”  
“——不，你是神圣的，是我们的救世主。”马太也抬起头来，看向站在一旁的耶稣。  
“我只是天父委派下来的媒介，我为了向世人传递福音而生。”耶稣叹了一口气，“我或许是上帝之子，可我却无法操控我的生死。”他看向坐在一旁低下头的犹太，“犹太，你的想法是什么？”  
“我？”犹太抬起头，平静地回答，“一切如你所说，我主。”  
“不。”耶稣却仍旧坚持。  
“你终究会死……这是你应尽的职责。”犹大缓缓地开口，“我想，天父想要让你通过死亡赎清我们的罪过吧。”  
耶稣只是点点头，像是赞同似地继续道：“你们的天国近了，而我的死亡亦近了。”  
犹大没有再看向耶稣，他只是沉沉地低下了头，小声地叹了一口气。就着初升的阳光再一次阖上了眼。他始终不敢去想象着，耶稣终有一日会死去。他靠在船壁上，在朦朦胧胧之间仿佛看见耶稣缓缓地走近他，轻轻递给他那块饼。  
那块他至今都未曾开启尘封的饼。

06.  
后来，他们到了加大拿，又沿着约旦河顺流而下，直接前往耶路撒冷。这并非是一段过于愉悦的时光，他因为阳光的曝晒而变得更加黝黑，他的嘴唇开始常年破着皮，甚至，在旅程与旅程的间隔，他的休息便是在火堆旁倒头大睡。他没有再与耶稣说过话，像是逃避这份尴尬一般，他始终不敢直直地面对耶稣。他恐惧着终有一日，当他面对耶稣时，这份感情会不受控制地斜溢旁出。他想他无疑是懦弱无能的，以致于他甚至没法直接压抑住这份理应尘封的爱意。  
这本是不对的，他本就不应该这样爱着他的。  
他再也没有试图去查看过那块饼，仿佛那块饼本应尘封在破旧坚硬的黑匣子里，与他的爱意与懦弱在空气之中凝固永恒，无论时间如何潺潺流动，也不会再改变一丝一毫。  
他始终不敢对着耶稣小声的说一句“我爱你。”

07.  
他在另一个夜晚自黑暗中起身，彼时他身旁的火堆像是早已燃尽，在漆黑的夜里闪着零星的火光，像是在地面上盘踞而生的无边星辰，晦暗的，如若将要散尽，唯留下一片凄冷在这悲哀的夜里。犹大带着困觉地起身，脚步缓缓地走入树丛之中。夜空已是堆满了星辰，它们零星地闪着光，仿佛在为旅人指明前路。犹大眯着眼睛，小声地叹了一口气，有些踉跄地穿过森森丛林，直至接近那个隐匿在树林之后的影子。  
耶稣正站在那里，微弱的星光照耀着他模糊不清的轮廓，他抬起头，仰望着天幕上的点点晨星。  
“我主？…”犹大轻声询问。  
“犹大，你仍旧没有休息么？”耶稣转过头，直直地看向犹大，“说来可笑，当我看见这漫天的繁星，我竟莫名想到了初见你的那一日。”他顿了顿，没有等犹大回答，便径直说了下去，“我还记得，我在那时候给了你一块饼。”  
“我主，直至如今我都没有想通过。”犹大小声地回答，“那块饼究竟是什么？”  
耶稣没有说话，只是笑笑，“它不代表着什么。”他背过身去，“那只是一块饼罢了。”耶稣叹了一口气，“当时间到了，你打开那个黑匣子，你便能看见一切。”  
“我怎么知道时间已到？”犹大皱着眉头。  
“主会告诉你。”耶稣笑了笑，就地坐下，“犹大，你我不妨在今日看看这星辰。或许，当我们前往耶路撒冷之后，便再也看不到这一切了。”他试图拉过犹大的手，让对方与他坐在这坚硬的、带着潮湿气息的土地上。  
犹大只是笑笑，缓缓地坐下。他小心地挪动身子，试图在耶稣的身旁找一个合适的位子，最终他停在了距离对方仅有几个拳头长度的地方。  
“这里星空很美。”耶稣突然说道，“我在伯利恒也未曾见过这么多星星。”  
“是吗？”犹大抬起头，“我的故乡的天空倒是有很多星星——我还记得我小的时候宁愿深夜不睡觉，也要出门看星星哩。”犹大试图打破这过于沉闷的气氛，“我主，你走过那么多地方，又怎会从未见到过星辰点点呢？”  
“我太过于执着旅途的终点，却从未体验过这过程。”耶稣说，“我太注重让人们得到救赎，却忘记了将天父的福音传递给世人。于是，世人皆想要我将生命献给他们，却从未在乎过我是因何而来。甚至，连我最亲近的使徒也不曾了解过我言语之间的含义。”  
“我愿意倾听你的教导。”犹大转过头，看向仍旧仰望着天幕的耶稣，“尽管我从未有任何彻底理解过此的信心。”  
“犹大。”耶稣叹了一口气，“你始终不懂。”  
“我不明白，我主。”  
“我初见你时，便知道了今后的一切。”耶稣突然说道，“我甚至连自己今后的命运都已经彻底明了。我看见我的躯体被铐在十字架之上，被炙热的阳光层层折磨。我会被那些穿着华服的罗马士兵侮辱，我会头顶荆棘皇冠，然后，我会死。”耶稣叹了一口气，“犹大，而你——”耶稣迅速安静了下来，任由那串并不连贯清晰的话语在空气中拖长，直至泯灭在层层叠叠的枝干与枯叶之中。  
“我又如何？”犹大迅速回道。  
“你终究会知道。”耶稣抬起头，看向犹大的眼睛，直至在对方的眼眸里看见自己的影子，他才小心地低下头去，“而你知道的时刻，已经近了。”耶稣顿了顿，又继续道，“近至你只要微微倾身，便能轻易触及。”  
犹大并没有迅速地回答耶稣，他只是点了点头，释然地笑了笑，“好吧。”他像是了解了一切一般，“我始终不会离开你，耶稣。”他小心翼翼地叫了对方的名字。  
耶稣只是抬起头来，又一次对上犹大的眼睛，他感到他们的视线彻底地交汇在了一块，他看向犹大，犹大亦看向他，他想要说些什么，可却感到话语已经随着时间全然淹没在空气之中。“犹大。”他只是小声地叫了对方的名字。

08.  
犹大又一次从梦中惊醒。梦里的他穿过一条又一条狭窄阴暗的小巷，沉沉地拨开午夜浓厚的大雾，直至走至伫立在街道尽头的、由阴冷与华贵装饰而成的庙宇，他像是遨游在加利利海的一尾帆船，快速急速地航行在水域之上，只为能赶赴至自己的梦寐以求的目的地。  
他梦见自己卑微地匍匐在地上，任由不甚明晰的月光狠狠地照耀着他。他的视线随着难以可辨的光线逐渐转移，直至移动至站在他身后的黑衣人身上。  
“犹大，我们一直在等着你。”  
“我知道关于那个叫耶稣的男人的一切。”犹大的声音有些颤抖，“他曾是我最爱的人。”

他醒来的时候依旧是午夜时分，浓鼾的黑夜仍旧如同薄雾，他甚至能闻嗅得到至从空气中传来的有关于诡谲黑夜的独特气味——带着些许正午所没有的清冽，像是来自异乡人那情不可闻的脚步声。  
耶稣正睡在他的不远处，即将燃尽的火堆照耀着耶稣那在微弱光线下隐隐显现的棕发。犹大小心地透过高耸的柴火堆望去，直至看见耶稣的脸在火堆之后若隐若现。他缓慢地爬起身，一步一步地走至耶稣的身前。他蹲下身，就着不可名状的晦暗光线与冷涩的空气，缓缓地吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，我主…”他的声音很轻，轻至所有的词句像是在下一刻便会溃散至空气里。

09.  
犹大从未否认过，在那一刻，自己确实爱上了那个男人。那个眼里只有神迹与奉献，死亡与拯救，永远也不会回应他的爱意与绝望的男人。他只能远远地站在街角一隅，躲避在缝隙与缝隙之间，小心翼翼地看着男人的缓缓走近。他只能这么看着，永远也不能上前去对男人谈及自己的满腔爱恨。  
他可以看着男人小声地念及彼得的名字，称呼他为石头，视他为此生之中最重要的启明石，甚至在死后，那个叫彼得的人的名字仍可以与他一起长存不朽。他可以看着男人缓缓地走近每一个人，将爱意与希望传递给他们，却始终等不来男人的到来。他只能站在远处望着他，像是站在悬崖顶端的苍鹰，绝望孤独地游离在世界之巅，他看见了一切，包括那个男人的一切，但…也仅此而已。  
他终究不敢走上前去与男人说一句话，给男人一个轻柔的拥抱，在所有的一切结束后，送上一句再为简单不过的“我仍旧爱着你”。  
他想他无疑是懦弱不堪的。

10.  
他们在第三年又一次回到了加利利海。他们穿过寂静窒息的旷野，自山巅处眺望山脚之处灯光点点，渔船的船头闪烁着微旧的亮光，仿佛是漆黑寂静的夜之中唯一的启明星。 耶稣站在山尖之上，疾风将他的粗布袍子微微吹起，咸涩干硬的沙砾奔腾至向他靠近，他始终没有动。  
“我的死亡已近了。”耶稣小声地说。  
“拉比，你怎么会死？”雅各依旧像过去那般迅速地回答，“你是神的儿子，你有通天的能力，又怎么会被世俗的力量所打败？”  
“我的命运早已为神之注定，自我出生那日起，我便要赴死。”耶稣带着嘲讽意味地笑了，“这本是我无可选择的。你们之中没有任何一人认识我，亦没有任何一人是能理解神之所思。”  
“拉比，你怎能如此说？”彼得站了起来，他的声音在冷涩的空气之中打着旋，“我们每日倾听你的教诲，感受到你的精神，我们岂会不认识你？”  
“可我告诉你，这世代不会再有人认识我。当我的躯体被荆棘鞭打，当我被挂在十字架之上时，这个世代便不会再有人认识我。”耶稣仍旧是笑着的，“你们谁敢站出来说自己是坚贞不二的？你们谁敢站出来，说自己对于神的爱是毫无质疑的？你们谁能忍受荆棘鞭挞之苦，触及死亡之痛？你们的心灵早已经被腐蚀得一干二净，却始终披着假惺惺的面皮假装着多么信仰天父。”耶稣叹了一口气，闭着眼睛转过身来，他缓缓地伸出手，“你们之中，谁认为是坚强的便走至我的身边来。”  
“我们都是坚强的。”使徒们下意识地回答。  
“可你们并不是这样的。”耶稣叹了一口气，始终没有睁开眼睛。山巅上的风变得更加急了，像是在咆哮着一组战争乐歌，在充满喧嚣的鼓点与吟唱后，所剩下的只有尘嚣与浮躁的余静。  
“我主。”犹大的声音自空气之中传来，不合时宜地打破了剩余的宁静与窒息。他缓缓地走上前，紧紧地握住了耶稣的手，“我愿意为你承担一切。”他的声音很轻，像是将要溶解在空气之中，随着粗燥的沙砾流入加利利海里，随着渡远的春风去往另一个世界。  
耶稣只是睁开眼睛，“犹大。”他微笑着看向对方，“你是否还记得我初见你时给你的那块饼？”  
“我仍旧记得。”  
“你是否查看过？”  
“没有。”  
“那么好吧，犹大。”耶稣的语速很慢，“那块饼便象征着我的灵魂，当它腐烂、褪变，我的躯体与灵魂便注定要在人间受到鞭挞。我注定会死去，我亦注定会遇见你，我们所有的人生不过是一个圆，在一切结束之后又回到了原点——我会死去，会继续忍受着苦难，人们会记住我的名字，大声地称呼我喂弥赛亚，我是被神选中的人，是受膏者，可我却无法选择自己的命运。”耶稣顿了顿，“犹大，你将要出卖我，让我被世人鞭打，我的灵魂会脱离我的躯体得到救赎，可你的灵魂却仍要留在人间，忍受世代的唾弃。你是否做得到？”  
“当然。”犹大一字一句，“我愿意为你忍受。”  
“犹大。”耶稣抬起头，直视着犹大的眼睛，“我想，我报有与你一般的感情。”  
“我主…？”  
“那块饼便代表着这一切。”耶稣笑了，“我仍旧需要你为我做一件事。”  
“是什么事？”  
“在我死后，将那块饼洒向加利利海。”耶稣背过身去，再一次看向加利利海。此刻，所有的渔船都已经停靠在码头上，渔人的渔歌早已经停止，唯留下一些纤细的桨被小心地摆放在在岸边。

11.  
再次从加利利海顺流而下、前往耶路撒冷时已是夏末了，日光也逐渐暗淡了颜色，像是孤独伫立在荆棘之中的松柏，在经受不住加利利的酷热之后任由容颜与美丽彻底消散在岁月与时间的夹缝里。  
犹大坐在渡船之上，他微微靠着船壁，手里紧紧地抓着装着那块饼的黑匣子。他曾偷偷打开过匣子，在某个寂静的夜里就着月光窥探饼的形状。他在月光之下看见斑驳发黑的印记清晰地印刻在饼上，像是随着时间彻底腐烂在空气里。而后，他惊悚地将盖子合上，心虚地叹了一口气，像是催眠自己一般小声喃喃着耶稣的名字。在耶稣名字的末尾，他又小心地加上了一句“对不起”。  
他想，他是对不起他的。他不该爱上他，不该走至他身边，不该接受这注定的命运，去害他死，去让他的躯体被钉在十字架上，去让他接受耶路撒冷的曝晒而后带着不安与难耐地死在山脊之上。他接受了那个任务，他要去出卖他，要代替他的灵魂在人间忍受世代的鞭打。他想，这大概是他爱上他的惩罚。  
他在那之后再也没有与耶稣说过一句话。他只是一个人坐在远处，远远地看着耶稣在人群中间。他们的视线会有一个短暂迅速地交汇，耶稣会用口型对他小声地说一句话——他看见了这一切，却又假装没有看见这一切。这是他们注定的命运，他们必须要赴死，必须要让自己的灵魂切割成碎片。  
他清晰地知道，他们之间永远不能相爱，他只能远远地看着耶稣，而耶稣亦只能远远地看着他。  
而他们的结局，注定只有死亡。他无法阻止这一切，便只能任由他们发生在眼前。

他在深夜里起身，感到自己又一次回到了那场梦境。他穿过浓稠的大雾，在阴冷的小巷之间行走，潮湿阴冷的空气有力地扑打在他的脸上，他紧贴着墙面，像是那些寄居在阴冷潮湿尾巷之中的最卑微的存在。他的脚步匆匆，神色肃穆，如若穿行在刑场之中，随着人群与喧嚣从容奔赴死亡。  
他注定要前往自己宿命的终点。就像是耶稣所告诉他的那样。  
“犹大，我们一直在等着你。”熟悉的声音自空气之中传来。  
“我知道关于那个叫耶稣的男人的一切。”犹大的声音有些颤抖，“他曾是我最爱的人。”

12.  
他带着那些人来到耶稣所在的那片丛林里。他握紧拳头，任由指甲都陷进肉里。他感到这一切实在是太过于悲伤决绝，而他始终都说不出为什么。他想，他终究是不会明白了。  
耶稣站在火堆旁，低沉温暖的火光照耀着他有些苍白的脸。他回过头去，直直地看向站在他身后那个看起来满面愁容的男人。  
“犹大，你因为何事而烦恼？”  
“我主。”他的声音有些哽咽，“这便是离别吗？”  
“是的，犹大，是的。”耶稣看向他，与他的视线又一次相撞，他的声音十分轻，轻至早已细不可闻，“我已经做好了赴死的准备。”  
“我主。”犹大看向耶稣，竟是笑了，“我本就不该遇见你的。”  
“不，犹大。”耶稣说，“在我第一次看见你时，我便知道你我今后的命运。”他顿了顿，抬起头来，“你便是将你应做的事情完成吧。亲吻我，让我了然去赴死。”  
犹大没有回答他，他只是颤抖着走上前，小心地捧起耶稣的脸，轻轻地触碰对方的嘴唇。他的吻没有带着任何的欲望，仿佛有的仅仅是纯粹的爱。 他感到耶稣颤抖着将手环上他的背，微微地拥着他。他们之间的距离从未那么近过，近至仿佛他能听见耶稣有力的心跳声在天空中响彻。  
“我主……”他最终还是放开了他，无奈而又绝望地看着他被那些人拉着带离至自己身边。耶稣的表情安详，像是从未有过如此平静的时刻一般，他始终低着头，没有再看向犹大，甚至没有再说一句话。

13.  
犹大的记忆始终停留在那一刻，他还记得，那一日大抵上是一个艳阳天气。  
那时，他跪在处刑台下，而耶稣则远远地被绑缚在木桩上，鲜血彻底覆盖了他的皮肤，人们残暴地用着荆棘条鞭打着他，他死死地咬住嘴唇，始终不发一语。犹大低下头，甚至不敢向那边望去，他颤抖着，仿佛能听见鲜血滴落在地上的细微声音。  
他闭上眼睛，感到一切都似乎将要离他远去，而他只能就这样傻呆呆地看着，什么都无法做到。他在这一刻开始无端地责怪自己的无能，他小声地咒骂着自己，诅咒着这该死的命运。他想要就这样冲上前去，斩破一切荆棘与锁链，将耶稣彻底带来这个满是喧嚣与肮脏的地方。他想，他们的命运本不该是这样的。  
可，他始终说不出来，他们除了死亡还能去往何方。  
他始终不承认，这是一个再为简单不过的悖论。

14.  
当使徒们将耶稣的尸体放下时，他始终不敢走上前去看一眼。他只是躲在远处的树丛里，远远地看着耶稣闭上了眼睛，而后，他像是哭泣一般，轻轻地低下了头。直至艳阳逐渐转变为辽旷无垠的黑夜，天空上再次繁星点点，他才挣扎着起身，缓缓走下山坡，就着凄冷的月光小声地默念着耶稣的名字。  
这大概是永别了。

他在这之后的第三日，又一次前往加利利海。彼时的加利利海已将近天黑，捕鱼人的渔歌嘹亮地在海岸边响彻，他眯着眼睛，朦胧之间竟是不知自己身处何处。加利利海的湖水迅速地涌了上来，淹没了他的脚趾，他因为突如其来的凉意而皱紧了眉头，  
他颤抖着打开黑匣子，看着那块斑驳发黑的饼，他将饼轻轻地捏碎，缓慢地咀嚼着这份苦涩的味道。  
天已近全黑了。天空之上只剩下几颗星辰仍旧孤零零地挂在远处，完全不似他们来时那般。  
他缓慢地走入加利利海中，任由冰冷的湖水轻轻地覆过他的脚面，像是温柔的清风拂过他的脸颊那般。他脚步缓缓，却不曾停下过，他紧紧地握住那块饼，仿佛那是一本自远古时期便留下来的、书页早已经泛黄的古书，在书页被小心翻动的瞬间将会带给人们无限的知识与信仰。  
——“这块饼，就是我的身体。当你将这块饼撒向加利利海时，就是将我的肉体撒向了加利利海。”  
朦胧中，他仿佛看见耶稣正缓缓地向他走来，对他小心地微笑，拉着他的手，带领他走入另一个世界。在那个世界里，一切都是洁净灿烂的，日光注定会倾洒在他们的身上，他们有的仅是欢声笑语，而不再是那些过于沉重的使命与责任。他们会在那个世界里拉起彼此的手，小声地叫着对方的名字，而后就着阳光相视而笑——那是一个他永远也到不了的世界。  
他感到越发的寒冷，在海水漫过他的头顶时，他仿佛清晰地听见了自己的声音：“我一直在等着你归来，耶稣。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.此文的背景是在诺斯替教典的基础上延生的。  
> 2.人设为Jerome Pradon的Judas和Steve Balsamo的Jesus。  
> 3.饼是借由四福音的描述，指代的是耶稣的身体，通过分食饼从而得到灵魂之上的解救。但在文中还有另一层意思，那块饼表达的是耶稣的情感。实际上耶稣一开始见到犹大时就知道自己会与犹大发生什么，而他却因为道义与信仰不能告诉犹大他的感情，于是他给了犹大一块饼。  
> 4.文中三次去往加利利海实际上是借了马太福音的描述手法，将三这个数字当做文中的一个主要架构。  
> 5.第十段是借用了犹大福音的描述，但将犹大地改为加利利海。  
> 6.关于耶稣与众门徒渡船的剧情，仍旧出自Mark 5:35-41，这里将耶稣行走在水面上阻止风浪的情节去除掉了。  
> 7.耶稣复活日子是第三日，他与犹大注定错过了。


End file.
